see you again
by finchel33monchele
Summary: years ago finn one of the most unpopular guys was in love with rachel berry head cheerio years later they meet again will have a chance? FINCHEL!
1. Chapter 1

NOTHING IS MINE NOT GLEE NOT THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE IDEA :D

...

" andrew I suggest you that stop looking the test of your partner if you don't want to i remove you the test and put a note that your mom will love "

"of of course miss berry"

"that's better"

rachel is a sustitute of 23 years who is now permanent in William McKinley High is a ex the former head cheerio then went to new york for Broadway but not work so decided to be a teacher graduated with honors at an early age but the problem is that she missed ohio,family,friends well all.

so take the first flight found to ohio and get picked her friend britt and discovered that she works as Cheerios coach

also discovered that her boyfriend is artie one of the guys who tortured them in the school and also that she lives with tina another girl who tortured and courtship with his old friend Mike

therefore saw just decided to apologize to Artie and Tina for all,thank god they accepted were immediately great friends

tina even proposed to go and live with them,rachel accept,clearly had to accept tike and bartie because she was the only single there good in order to live with them is incredible All weekends have game nights

after a month britt helped her enter to McKinley for teacher of glee club and dancing with mike and britt,sometimes replaces other classes teachers

6 months now after living here loves her friends and repair past mistakes just lack to love but not in a hurry

today was replacing a professor of Spanish..

bell rings

"ok guys give me the test and can try out! and derek the next if you keep looking at my body going to arrest!"

"i'm sorry miss berry"

"yeah bye"

she was grateful that many consider their favorite teacher she was already in sportswear to prepare for dance class now going to eat when a knock at the door, dragged her from her thoughts

"h-hi you are the teacher of g-glee club?"

turns around and sees the only child that he still had to apologize,could not remember his real name so..

"Frankenteen?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

finn hudson loved a girl,she was the head cheerio,He always her but he realized he was in love when she slushie him and then when nobody was looking asked if he was okay and helped him to clean clear she always bothered saying frankenteen but from there he realized she just did it for popularity and she was good person inside

clear he never said anything because he was one of the most unpopulares with artie and tina.

then went to study teacher in california graduated with honors at an early age california was great but not going very well his companions were idiots and had no luck with girls it was still very shy despite the fact that much improved form dress and no longer wore glasses but also still loved rachel and was hoping to see her again.

but in the work was good but missed ohio,I had already thought of working so he called the director of William McKinley High Schuester for be the Spanish teacher

'm all sorted,bought the house next to the family and a plane ticket to ohio.

So today now 23 years is the first day as a teacher

got up quite early,and dressed in a shirt and pants of work to go talk to the director

leave the car in the driveway

and opened the doors of the halls of McKinley High

recalled all but best remembered Rachel wanted so badly to see

well went to speak with Mr. Schuester

"pass"looked up and smiled "finn hudson my new teacher welcome!"

"long "

"call me will"

"ok will"

after half an hour talking

"well finn the teacher of the glee club and dancing class is now replacing you, are taking a test so if you want to know but I think you already know"the big smiles"she is your age and is an ex alumna so for that but she's in three rooms beyond and ask her to tell you all ok?"

"ok see you!"oh oh woman and my age?...and I got nervous some rooms go beyond and see a beautiful brunette and I see and can not be ... will it? ummm

""h-hi you are the teacher of g-glee club?"

It turns and smiles me oh that smile...and

"Frankenteen?"

yes she is! oh how i missed her!

...

please tell me what do you think! next chapter soon ;) 333333333 any lack of spelling sorry as I said before English is not my language:)


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTHING IS MINE JUST THE IDEA OF THE HISTORY. 3_

_..._

_"finn are you here?"hear a voice on the other side of the door of his office,had been left until later to review the tests_

_"p-pass rach!" _

_rachel pass with goes lace underwear red and over a blazer black and very high heels_

_"you've been waiting so long this like me?"she says approaching sit in his lap,kissing his neck"are you ready?"_

_"mmm-mmm"_

_pushes it on the desk and kiss hard when moving away_

_"guaff"_

_"rach?"_

_"guaff!"_

And that's when finn hudson wake up panting thanks for the dog of kurt who are caring while the owner are traveling,a chihuahua called mcqueen

"ugg mcqueen"but in reality he is not angry,why? because now is remembering his wonderful day

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"frankenteen?"Here is she,The only woman he has loved,Rachel Berry had not seen in years but still as beautiful as ever,now going to be weird not to see her in the clothes of cheerio,hopefully not continue throwing slush

but does not complain of this clothing,she looks amazing in sportswear,with this purple and black shirt mmm-mmmm now has two versions of rachel berry sport

if it were not so shy he would ask for a date,but what can he do? never had luck with womens,never had a girlfriend,when he went to a date had only one did not want to have a relationship with them,he could only think of rachel.

now saw five seconds ago,and is a ball of nerves,what he was going to say?

I think she took the silence that he was taking to think bad because she said

"sorry about that,that I told you so but your real name is..."

"f-finn,finn h-hudson"

"are you ok?"

"yeah it's just,just so much time i don't see you"he smiled nervious

"oh finn! I almost forgot!" and with that she runs and hugs him "i'm really sorry,sorry for all in the school,can you forgive me please?"she murmured in his chest,he cursed because damn that he is excited at this time but how not? he has the more hot women of the earth in his arms

"yes" he whispers

"thank you soo...ummm why are you here?"

"oh um yeah i'm t-the new teacher of spanish"

"omg REALLY?"

"y-yeah"

"thas it's amazing finn! I assume that since you are coming from Will?"

"yeah and i need you for tell me all i need now p-please?" damn he still nervous

"sure look i tell you while we eat let's go!" she takes his hand and feels an electricity infinite, wonders if she feels the same, he hope that

she takes him to a room,which is white,and has some posters,and roundtables and the door says "teachers room" cool,when he was studying here always wondered how was this room, is no big deal

Rachel takes him to the corner table sits there and eat a sandwich

"look I'm not going to appoint all students you just need to know derek and joe are the most disordered and and Mary is the most applied ok?" she smiled

"ok"

"recently had a test that you want to pass them?"

"please?"

She passed the tests winked god that make him crazy uff So when the door opens and enter brittany pierce and mike chang I must admit I was nervous

"guys! hey!" rachel said

"rachy! hey and omg frankenteen?"

"it's finn britt and it's the new teacher "

"hey finn i'm sorry for all" mike said

"yeah me too sorry be with artie make me better person"

"no p-problem guys"very nervous

"hey! why not we invite finn to our weekend!"

"britt that it's amazing!" rachel said "finn do you wanna pass the weekend with artie,tina,britt,mike and me?"

omg omg omg omg aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! i wanna scream

"s-sure!"I can hardly contain the excitement a weekend with rachel! the love of my life!

"amazing look here is my number i call you more late, now i have to go to my class of dance with britt and mike so see you!"and gives me a kiss on the cheek and go

when is not in the sight,touch where she do,lips so soft

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"yeah best first day ever" and with that he continues his dream.

...

Rachel Berry can't sleep

she can't stop thinking about finn hudson something about him is called her attention,something that did not see in a boy in so much time and she loved it

but what she notice is that he is very nervous,in his eyes see much innocence,therefore she knows he's not going to invite her to a date soon, so she is gonna do

she decided she wants to know more about finn hudson and this weekend it's a perfect time

besides the conversation with mike and britt keeps she very curious

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

rachel,mike and brittany are in the hall of dance talking...

"woo that boy finn is changed out but inside remains the same"

"yes britt is right especially when he look at rach"

"what are you talking guys?"

"never saw ?"

"what?"

"aww rach in the school he was crazy for you so much"

"really?"

"yes,and still for what i see" rachel smiled

"oh god you like his too!"

"let's gotta see" she winked

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

yeah it's gotta be an amazing weekend.

...

sooo tell me what do you think! thank you for the reviews! and review review review! 3333 :D any lack of spelling i'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

NOTHING IS MINE not glee not the characters nothing JUST THE IDEA OF THE HISTORY :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"sorry "

"will" he interrupted

"ok sorry but will w-what i'm doing here?" he really was nervous well is not for less,be in the middle of Spanish class fantasizing about rachel while the children were doing group work ,when you listen to the speakers the voice of your boss it sounds a little desperate and hurried

and you wonder I did something wrong? what the hell happened? So he went to ..err will.. as slowly as possible and asked to mike to take charge of the class

he get to see a Will with a fake smile and with a seat please _uh-oh _immediately start sweating hands...

"as you know all the clubs here target of two to more people right?" will start "club of dance mike,brittany and rachel, club of art holly and mark well and all the clubs you know" Stop a moment to see a confusing finn tilting his head a little,he was not stupid in fact it was very intelligent that was one of the biggest reasons why bother at school but this is not the time to remember... back to the focus He knew there was a BUT

"but..."

"here is my point all the clubs exept one...the glee club!"

"huh?"

"yeah the glee club! as you are one of the few teachers who don't have a club ... so what you say to co-direct?"

"i don't know will you know I was the most gleek of the school I did not know how to interact least I know now how to be a lider you know it was can't doing" sigh knowing

"so you will be co-director finn hey! glee club had already owner long time just need a little of help and all the teachers have more than a class here I know she will help you with your problem help each other!" he said exited

"she?"

"oh yeah,rachel" will smiled knowing that everything now works

"I accept"

"i was know it ok now they are rehearsing in the choir room talk to rachel and tell her all she it's gonna loved it"

"do do you think that?"

"of course guy now go go!"

He left of the office with a mill of thoughts he can doing? it's gonna be fun? rachel it's gonna get happy with this mmm rachel he need that she believe in he for this more than ever he hope that...

this is how it goes and listens

"c'mon guys! we can doing this we are the glee club! we are gonna do this ok? i think you guys need a song for dance so...jessica kim c'mon here"

_Once burned, twice shy_

_Too much of your light make me blind_

_I'd wait all night_

_But you left one too many times_

_I want to change the orbit_

_Don't care what you do now_

_I want to live in darkness_

_Don't want to be spun around_

_You go down, down, down_

_I fall out of love with you_

_Come back round, round, round_

_You sun of a gun_

_You go down, down, down_

_This time I won't save you_

_When you drown, drown, drown_

_You sun of a gun_

_You sun of a gun_

he was impressed by her moves oh how he loved her maybe this was his chance to be with her

_Birds sing for you_

_You can make the blue sky blush_

_You've got them all fooled_

_But I am burned out on this rush_

_I want to change the orbit_

_Don't care what you do now_

_I want to live in darkness_

_Don't want to be spun around_

he decided he wanted to do this he wanted to feel the sensation of singing with her

_You go down, down, down_

_I fall out of love with you_

_Come back round, round, round_

_You sun of a gun_

_You go low, low, low_

_This time I won't save you_

_When you go, go, go_

_You sun of a gun_

_You sun of a gun_

_Grey sky creeping, disappearing_

_Bye, bye feeling_

_Heart you're stealing_

at this point everybody was dancing and singing around They were having fun he wanted that

_You go down, down, down_

_I fall out of love with you_

_Come back round, round, round_

_You sun of a gun_

_You go down, down, down_

_This time I won't save you_

_When you drown, drown, drown_

_You sun of a gun_

_You sun of a gun_

_You sun of a gun_

as the song ended everyone applauded

"saw that I mean! see you next class!"

as we all go very excited finn approached to rachel

"h-hi r-rachel"

"finn! hi! what are you doing here"

As he told the history her smile was the most bigger at the end

"this it's gotta be amazing finn but something is wrong what happens?" she sit with he Realizing that he was not so excited or positive like she,instead she,yeah! so much she knows that she love being near of finn,hot,gentlemanly and the most that he love nervous,like now he is blushed like she is sit with he and loves to have that effect on he She loves knowing that the feeling is mutual over time could flirt with he...and get over that pretty red color on his cheeks his voice make to get out of her thoughts..

"i-i don't know if i can d-doing you know about all,i-i don't know how to interact least I know now how to be a lider you know I have a bit scary, y-you know how i was in the school and I have not changed s-so much only were clothing and the glasses that sometimes they use at home...I'm afraid that i still be a l-loser"

she was amazed that he was so open to she so and about the school She felt so guilty and she felt she needed to turn up the mood

so hugs him and leaves his head on her chest and smiled when she saw that he was very red but at the same time trying to relax "you know you are amazing finn you know i'm sorry for all and for not tell you this before but you are so intelligent that i am a little of jealousy You're also very strong finn if you pass for so much things in the past not if you care but I'm so proud of you because they do not know if I could have done what you did and now is diferent because i'm not silly and we are gonna do this together" she smiled at him

He could not believe that the woman of his dreams was saying all this to he! and had his head on her chest! oh my god is so smooth and smells so good thinks is the soap she use because it don't smells like perfume type and cleavage helps a lot "thank you rach" wait... "uh uh mmm i-i can tell you rach r-right?"

she laughs "of course finn!" she rises " i wanted to invite a weekend with mike britt and tina artie say yes c'mon it's gotta be fun and good fo relax?" she fixed her cleavage look good and smiled knowin that this gonna help and... yes He blushed and looked at her chest "so what do you said?"

he really try not to look at her chest but god how they looked wonderful swallowed a groan and see her face oh! that smile "y-yeah t-thanks rach"

"amazing so tell you more about tomorrow because i have class now so see you finn!" she approached and kiss on the cheek making sure to be very close to the lip "bye" she murmured and left happy

"b-bye" yeah this it's gotta be amazing

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

tell me! tell me! what do you think! please :D and sorry for not update before but I will post as soon as possible :) but for that REVIEW PLEASE! just that and thank you! and sorry for any lack of spelling. :)


End file.
